1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool holder and the method of making thereof and, particularly to a tool holder having advantages of being produced quickly and at low cost and allowing a user to store and take out a tool conveniently and to hang it near the waist.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a too box is too bulky for a worker to carry it in the working site conveniently, so the worker will use a portable and miniature tool holder to bring tools for a work and usually hang it near the waist to allow two hands available while working. Such tool holders are generally configured to receive various kinds of tools. However, these conventional tool holders not only take relatively long assembly time but are also expensive to make, and some tool receiving areas are not used all the time and become redundant.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.